


Friday night, date night

by Winchester1989



Series: FNDN Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape, Benny Lafitte - Freeform, Castiel-centric, Castiel/Dean Winchester-centric, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Firefighter Dean, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Violence, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: Librarian Castiel has been dating the rough teddybear firefighter that is Dean Winchester for a couple of months now. Tonight was the night Castiel was going to say 'I love you' to his boyfriend.But someone had other plans for Castiel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language/ this story is unbeta'ed

Castiel shivered as he pulled his coat tighter. The winter winds were picking up and chilling him to the bone. He was already a bit late for his date with Dean. They had supposed to meet at 7pm, but Castiel’s shift at the library ended late. Some kids had made an enormous mess of the children’s section, so Cas had been cleaning that up. It was now 7.20pm, and he was almost at the Roadhouse. His phone’s battery was empty, so he hadn’t been able to call. He knew Dean would be there though, it was Friday evening after all. That was their standard date night, and they had texted about it this morning. Dean and Cas had been dating for several months now, the younger boy immediately falling for the older man. Cas was 23, and small for his age. He sometimes needed to show his ID at the shops, because they didn’t believe he was of age. How completely different it was with Dean. Dean was 29, and a firefighter. He had strong muscles and manly features. The firefighter was always working a two day old scruff, where as Castiel would need to wait a month before he even saw a little bit of facial hair. Castiel was ready to say ‘I love you’ to Dean, and he might do it tonight. He felt so safe in his boyfriends arms, and felt so lucky to have such a kind man wanting him. A tough firefighter wanting to date a boyish librarian? Yeah, that wasn’t a very well known love story.

As Castiel rounded the corner, he felt strong hands grip his small waist. For a split second he thought it was Dean, but the hands were too rough, and they gripped him too hard. They were surely going to leave bruises. The hands pulled him backwards, lifting his feet off the ground. Screaming loudly he was taken to a back alley, just a minute away from the establishment where his beautiful man was waiting for him to show up.  
One of the strong hands let go, and turned Castiel around. ‘’ Quit yer yellin’ boy.. Ain’t nobody gonna hear you scream..’’ and Castiel saw a fist coming for his face. The sickening crunch vibrated through his skull, and his eyes sank back into his head. His small body fell to the ground, where it was roughly manhandled to lay on his stomach. Castiel was awake, but dazed from the punch, too shocked to understand what was going on.

‘’ You scream again and I’ll smash yer head on the pavement, little boy..’’ Castiel didn’t reply, his whole head felt numb, and the slimy voice of his attacker sounded muffled. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek, assuming it had to be blood.  
Castiel was so dazed, that he didn’t struggle when the attacker forcefully shoved up his jacket, undid his pants and shoved those down. Then the man grabbed Castiel’s boxers, pulling them down in one swift push. He could just lay there, too much in shock to fight it, his head pulsating with pain, black spots hindering his vision.

The man put his large hands on Castiel’s hips, and squeezed hard, cutting his nails into the skin.  
‘’ Such a beautiful, skinny, smooth boy, just for the taking..’’ and Castiel felt the man push one of his buttcheeks to the side, and then felt a warm wetness on his hole. Too late, he realized it was spit. ‘’ That’s all the lube you’re gonna get boy..’’ and he felt the man’s penis prodding at his entrance.  
Castiel was ready to lose consciousness then, wanting to disappear into a place in his mind where he would feel happy. That thought process was interrupted when he saw large black boots running towards him, and a familiar voice was frantically shouting. ‘’ GET THE FUCK OFF HIM! ‘’ and then he felt his attacker tumble, the grip on his hips finally released, leaving him on the cold stones beneath him, with his pants pulled down and his head bleeding.  
He could hear grunts, and someone kicking someone over and over again. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw another man coming down the alley. A low, rough voice, the voice of his firefighter, he realized, was talking. ‘’ Benny, keep him here until the cops show up. I’m taking Cas to the hospital.’’ 

Cas wanted to tell Dean he was fine, but he knew, ofcourse, that that wasn’t true. He just didn’t want Dean to worry about him. But it was hard to do that, laying on the ground, half naked and only half conscious.

All of a sudden he saw green eyes staring into his, and a thumb was brushing at his cheek. ‘’Cas..Cas! Can you hear me!’’  
‘Yeah I can hear you’, he thought, but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. His eyes were unfocused now and he blinked slowly. Those black spots were becoming an issue. He felt soft hands gently pulling up his boxers and then his pants, and he was gently rolled over. A big arm went under his shoulders, and another one under his knees. Before he could understand what was happening, he was lifted off from the ground, and Dean pulled him in so his head was on his chest. ‘’ I’m taking you to the hospital sweetheart..’’  
‘’ Dean..’’ was all Castiel could say. 

The ride to the hospital was a blur of moments for Castiel. He was laid down in the frontseat of the Impala, his head on Dean’s lap. Dean kept stroking his hair softly until he parked the car. Dean softly removed himself from under Castiel and then pulled him out of the car, carrying him again. ‘’ It’s going to be okay sweetheart.. I’m here.. he won’t hurt you again. Please stay awake baby..’’ Dean looked at him, but all Castiel could do was blink. The last half hour was a total blur to him.

When Dean walked into the hospital, Castiel was placed on a bed within minutes. They allowed Dean to stay with him.  
‘’ What happened? ‘’ a doctor asked. ‘’ He was supposed to meet up with me. When he didn’t arrive I walked out for a bit of fresh air and heard someone talking in an alley, saying some weird shit. When I looked around the corner, my boyfriend was on the ground. The man was trying to.. to rape him..’’ Dean croaked.

‘’ Has he said anything?’’  
‘’ No.. just my name..’’  
‘’ Do you know if he was penetrated?’’  
It was silent for a bit. ‘’ I don’t know’’ Dean replied with a soft voice, filled with hurt.

Castiel was hearing the conversation, but having trouble keeping up.  
‘’ Head hurts..’’ he said. The doctor looked at him softly. ‘’ I know. We’ll take care of you. Your boyfriend is right here.’’  
Dean stroked Castiel’s hair lovingly. ‘’ That’s right. I’m right here, sweetheart.’’

The next hour was a rush of different nurses, doctors, and people touching him in places he didn’t want to speak of. The rape examination was humiliating. Dean held his hand through all of it. Even though the attacker had not penetrated him, there was saliva there, and they had to test for possible STD’s. When they had taken off Castiel’s clothing, and thus revealing the bruises on his flat stomach and hips, Dean had gagged at the sight and had started crying silently. 

Castiel’s nose was broken, a small fracture, and he had bumped his head on the cobble stones, resulting in a gash above his eyebrow. They tended his wounds, and gave him antibiotics.  
After a grueling night, they let Castiel go under Dean’s supervision.

Even though Castiel felt a bit better, what with the heavy pain medication settling in, Dean still insisted to carry him to the car, and Cas was not complaining. He was tired, mentally and physically, and all he wanted was to fall in to a blissful sleep, in the strong arms of his boyfriend.  
And that is exactly what he did.

Dean laid Castiel down in the Impala, and drove them both to his house. He got out of the car and opened the front door. Walking back to the Impala, he pulled his boyfriend up by his arms. Hoisting Castiel up he had one arm carefully around his back, and the other under his bottom, Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel was fast asleep, and Dean silently walked inside the house. Once inside, he single handedly locked the door, pushed off his boots and then walked upstairs, the younger man still sleeping in his arms.  
Once in the bedroom, he carefully removed Castiel’s clothing, and put Castiel in some of Dean’s sweatpants, which were ofcourse way too big. But they were fluffy and comforting though. He left Castiel’s chest bare, as he did his own. Dean stripped to his boxers and then shuffled into the bed with Cas. He pulled the small man towards him, engulfing him in his strong arms.  
‘’ Never letting go, I promise.’’

Castiel woke the following morning with a thumping headache, only to be soothed by a soft hand gently stroking his hair.  
‘’ How are you doing Cas? ‘’ a soft, low voice said.  
The memories of the night before came flooding back, and Castiel could feel it becoming all too much. His breathing quickened, his thoughts scattered all around the place. His hearing was muffled once again. He could faintly hear Dean trying to reach him, repeating his name and something along the lines of ‘’ deep breaths’’, but that notion was just ridiculous, because really, ‘deep breaths?!’ He was almost raped! And then he just felt angry. He wanted to punch, he wanted to scream, and he took it out on the body nearest to him. He thumped Dean weakly in the chest, it was all his muscles could muster. The only exercise they got were lifting 5 pound books a couple of times a week.  
He was crying violently, sobbing, heaving, screaming something, but he didn’t know what words came out of his mouth.  
All of a sudden the body that he had been beating, lifted it’s arms and enveloped Castiel in a hug, and after protesting it for a moment, he gave in, slumping against the larger man’s body.  
‘’ Please don’t leave me..’’ Castiel choked.  
‘’ Don’t ever wanna go home.. don’t ever wanna be alone.. I love you so much..’’ and he could feel Dean stroking his back. ‘’ You can stay here. Move in with me. Stay, my little man. Stay, because I love you too, and I want you safe here with me.‘’  
‘’ Yes..’’

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding on to each other, each man a life line to the person in front of them, trying to work through the horrifying reality of what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, yes/no?


End file.
